Royce
''Royce & Meredith ''is a 2017 American live-action musical fantasy adventure comedy-drama film produced by Amblin Entertainment and released by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Rob Minkoff and Mike Mitchell from a screenplay by David N. Weiss and David Reynolds. It is the live-action adaptation of Paramount's 1994 animated film Princess and Prince Adventures, but added with some differences. The film stars the voices of Finn Wolfhard, Millie Bobby Brown, Paul Giamatti, Elizabeth Banks, Jeffrey Tambor, Emma Thompson, Josh Gad, Seth Rogen, and Jack McBrayer. The film'' centers on Royce, a young prince, and Meredith, a young princess, are set out on the journey back home, with the help of three woods animals, Lukas, Malaki and Quincy, and stop Lord Giancarlo and his robber from ruling the kingdom, while they eventually fall in love and spend time together during their adventure. ''Royce & Meredith ''was released in the United States on December 1, 2017. It received critical acclaim, with many critics praising Wolfhard and Brown's performances as well as the ensemble cast and faithfulness to the original animated film, though it also received mixed reviews for some of the character designs and its excessive similarity to the original. Plot In the year 1404, a king named King Aydin and a queen named Queen Talia discovers a basket holding sleeping infant. They brings him to the castle and named him, Royce, and at first live happily as a royal family. However, few year later, a ruthless evil lord named Lord Giancarlo arrived at the kingdom, with the help of the hag, and made a spell that poisons King Aydin, following to his death and leaving Talia and Royce's upset. After King Aydin's death, Giancarlo decided that he don't need the hag anymore. Few month later, a king and queen named King Damien and Queen Kimora, who decided to take their daughter, named Meredith, to meet Royce. Talia and Kimora hoping that they will fall in love and uniting their two kingdoms. When they meet for the first time, the royal children dislike each other, however, they started befriend each other. In 1415, Royce and Meredith saw other places outside of their kingdom, Royce was going to check it out, but Meredith refuses, saying that they will get in trouble. ''Coming soon! Voice cast * Finn Wolfhard as Prince Royce, a 16-year-old clever prince who is the son of Queen Talia. * Millie Bobby Brown as Princess Meredith, the 16-year-old daughter of King Damien and Queen Kimora. * Paul Giamatti as Lord Giancarlo, a ruthless evil lord who plans to takeover the kingdom at large * Elizabeth Banks as Queen Talia, the governor of the kingdom and Royce's mother who always berates her son. * Jeffrey Tambor as King Damien, Meredith's boisterous father. * Emma Thompson as Queen Kimora, Meredith's mother. * Josh Gad as Lukas, a squirrel who befriends Royce and Meredith. * Seth Rogen as Malaki, a badger who befriends Royce and Meredith. * Jack McBrayer as Quincy, a hedgehog who befriends Royce and Meredith. Coming soon! Production Development In 2006, after the success of Charlotte's Web, Paramount Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, and Nickelodeon Movies announced that a live-action remake of the 1994 animated film Princess and Prince Adventures ''was in production. However, Julie Young dislike the idea of the remake, it was later cancelled. On August 28, 2014, Paramount Pictures and Amblin Entertainment confirmed that Rob Minkoff would be directing a fast-tracked remake of ''Princess and Prince Adventures, following a string of recent box office successes on the other Paramount computer-animated film, Virtual Journey, its sequel, Rango, and Puffy ''with the latter three also earning critical praise. Later on September 12, it was reported that Paramount had hired David N. Weiss and David Reynolds to write the screenplay for the remake. In December 2014, Paramount eventually asked Mark Dindal, the director of ''Cats Don't Dance (1997), The Emperor's New Groove (2000), and Chicken Little (2005), to co-direct the film. He agreed to co-direct Royce & Meredith. Casting In January 2015, a month before the release of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Paramount announced that Finn Wolfhard and Millie Bobby Brown announced for the roles of Prince Royce and Princess Meredith, respectively. In February 2015, Josh Gad, Seth Rogen, and Jack McBrayer were cast to the roles of Lukas, Malaki and Quincy respectively. In April, Danny McBride was cast as King Damien. In May, Elizabeth Banks and Emma Thompson were announced to play the roles of Queen Talia and Queen Kimora, respectively. Later on October 1, it was confirmed that Paul Giamatti would play the role of Lord Giancarlo. Music Main article: Royce & Meredith/Soundtrack Release Royce & Meredith ''was released in the United States on December 1, 2017. Marketing The teaser trailer for ''Royce & Meredith was released by Paramount on January 10, 2017 via YouTube and was shown in front of Monster Trucks, A Dog's Purpose, The Lego Batman Movie, Crystal Legends, Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and Friendship's Life. The first official trailer was released on May 12, 2017 and was shown in front of Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, and Despicable Me 3. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Paramount's YouTube page on August 15, 2017 and was shown before Leap!, The Lego Ninjago Movie, and My Little Pony: The Movie. On July 20, 2017, Rovio Entertainment announced a partnership with Paramount Pictures to promote the film. The game Angry Birds Royce & Meredith was released in September 2017 on the Windows, iOS, and Android devices with 50 levels. Rovio released more levels throughout 2017. Paramount and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Royce & Meredith will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Activision. With the DVD and Blu-ray release, Rovio, Paramount, and Amblin announced that they were going to start selling Royce & Meredith Plush Toys in the Angry Birds Online Store and the DVD and Blu-ray comes with a code for 15 Hidden Levels, along with 3 Royce & Meredith Videos. Home media Royce & Meredith ''was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on March 6, 2018, while a digital release was released on February 20, 2018. Reception ''Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films